Nouvelle mode
by Hisilde
Summary: Quand la mode change et que Woody et Buzz sont mis de côté pour laisser place à un autre jouet.


**Titre :** Nouvelle mode  
**Fandom :** Toy Story  
**Personnages/Pairing :** OC, Woody et Buzz l'éclair  
**Rating :** G  
**Disclaimer :** aux studios Pixar  
**Note :** Je m'amuse à fiquer sur des fandoms avec lesquels je n'aurai jamais osé avant XD Et je ne tiens pas compte du tout du deuxième opus de l'animation… (je ne m'en souviens plus très bien de toute façon)

**  
**

La mode changeait rapidement, même chez les jouets. Andy était un enfant qui suivait la mode des jouets ou plutôt : Andy était un enfant victime des publicités à la télévision et du mouvement _« mon ami à ce jouet, les autres aussi, alors, je dois en avoir un, c'est obligé ! »_. D'abord, Woody avait vécu ce tempérament que connaissent la plupart des enfants avec ce fameux justicier de l'espace. Et maintenant, Buzz commençait lui aussi à comprendre. Après la folie du Western, il y eut bien évidemment, celle de l'univers intergalactique. Mais à présent, les enfants commençaient à s'en lasser – pas comme ils se lasseraient d'un certain chien que l'on ne visait pas du tout – et arriva une nouvelle mode, celle du Moyen-âge. Les histoires des chevaliers, ces hommes en armures chevauchant des destriers eux aussi en armure, devinrent l'emblème des nouvelles boutiques de jouets !

- Je crois que je te comprends…

Woody lança un regard étonné à Buzz, il ne pensait pas qu'il allait si vite réaliser que c'était horrible de se sentir délaissé. De leur étagère, ils pouvaient voir Andy jouer avec ce drôle de chevalier en armure. Le pauvre, il devait sûrement avoir du mal à respirer sous ce tas de ferraille. Woody soupira. Ca faisait deux fois qu'il se retrouvait dans une telle situation et ce jouet-là ne semblait pas du tout commode, encore moins que Buzz lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois… Buzz, lui, lorsqu'il avait débarqué sur le lit d'Andy, s'était montré nombriliste et exaspérant, prenant toujours la vedette dès qu'il le pouvait sous ses airs de justicier parfait et innocent. Mais là, là, il en prenait pour son grade, même si il s'était amélioré depuis, il pouvait enfin réaliser comment il avait pu être horriblement désagréable ! Bon, il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il pouvait vivre même le casque ouvert, ça, c'était sûrement à cause du crash de son vaisseau. Il avait probablement reçu un mauvais coup sur le crâne.

Woody ne pouvait pas trop bouger tant qu'Andy était dans sa chambre et il dut se contenter d'observer les mimiques du justicier de l'espace du coin de l'œil, un véritable spectacle. Et soudain, une idée traversa l'esprit du cowboy. C'était l'occasion ou jamais d'enfoncer un peu plus la fierté de Buzz. Après tout, il le méritait, même si la facture était légèrement en retard. Il attendit donc patiemment qu'Andy quitte sa chambre pour pouvoir accueillir lui-même le nouveau jouet préféré d'Andy. Il quitta l'étagère où il était installé et se laissa tomber sur la nouvelle couette de son propriétaire cette fois représentant un château de pierre plutôt étrange devant lequel posait le fameux chevalier. Woody s'avança avec dextérité sur le lit alors que le nouveau jouet avait un peu de mal à y garder son équilibre. Le cowboy tendit sa main au chevalier.

- Hoy, bonjour mon gars, bienvenue dans la chambre d'Andy !

Le jouet parut hésiter un instant mais tendit la main et la serra. Woody fut plutôt étonné. Le seul nouveau jouet auquel il avait eu à faire ne lui avait même pas répondu et lui avait plutôt demandé si il n'avait pas quelques outils pour qu'il répare son vaisseau, qu'il était très pressé et surtout, qu'il devait trouver un moyen de retourner chez lui…

- Je suis heureux d'être accepté dans votre royaume. J'ai malheureusement été exilé de mon univers parce que mon cœur penchait pour la belle princesse destinée au prince Jean. Alors annoncé parjure à la cours, le roi me chassa de son domaine et j'ai été obligé d'errer dans les royaumes environnants, âme dépareillée. J'ai alors décidé de devenir mercenaire et depuis, je chasse sans relâche les pendards, les voleurs, les malfaiteurs et les créatures de l'Antéchrist ! Ho, suis-je impoli, je me nomme Don Quichotte et vous, monseigneur ?

Monseigneur ? Personne ne l'avait encore appelé ainsi. Woody était plutôt embarrassé par l'air si formel de son interlocuteur et se contenta de lui répondre en baragouinant. L'étrange Don Quichotte commença alors à questionner son nouvel ami à propos de ses aventures. Le cowboy lui répondait avec plaisir, s'intéressant à la discussion et savourant d'avance la tête que ferait Buzz en voyant ça… Malheureusement, la discussion ne put durer bien longtemps car déjà, les pas d'Andy montant les escaliers se fit entendre. Woody dut alors se dépêcher de regrimper sur l'étagère. Comme il en avait l'habitude, il y parvint sans accidents. Andy entra en coup de vent dans sa chambre pour s'emparer de Don Quichotte pour repartir tout de suite après.

A nouveau, les jouets se réanimèrent. Tous se réunirent sur le lit, leur lieu de discussion. Ils parlèrent tous avec plaisir du nouveau venu. Apparemment, il avait fait bonne impression. Seul Buzz était resté silencieux. Woody se retenait de bien de rire. Au moins, il voyait ce que cela pouvait faire de se sentir rejeté par tout le monde. Monsieur Patate se retourna alors vers l'astronaute et lui posa la question qui brûlait les lèvres de tout le monde.

- Et toi Buzz, tu penses quoi du nouveau ?

- Faudrait lui déclarer la guerre intergalactique rien que pour voir comment il réagirait !

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il dit du reste de la soirée. Andy ne remonta dans sa chambre que pour dormir. Les jouets avaient repris leur place dans les cartons et les étagères. Don Quichotte, lui, avait le droit d'être le nouveau doudou officiel, jusque quand Andy s'en lasserait et achèterait encore un nouveau jouet. Le noir complet régnait dans la chambre et le jeune enfant dormait depuis longtemps déjà. Woody osa donc tourner sa tête vers son ami. Buzz boudait encore. Il se sentit soudain coupable de l'état pas si grave que ça pourtant de son ami. Il avait peut-être un peu exagéré…

- Allez, tu ne vas pas faire la tête comme ça jusqu'à ce que Don Quichotte tombe de son cheval !

- Je fais la tête si je veux !

- C'est à Andy de faire l'enfant, pas toi, tu es un simple jouet…

- …

- Allez, sois pas jaloux, tu sais que je t'aime bien !

Buzz lança un regard en coin à Woody sans daigner bouger d'un centimètre. Et sans dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, un mince sourire se dessina sur le plastique et bientôt, il pouffa de rire en se retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas réveiller Andy. Woody ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans son fou rire. Qu'ils pouvaient être stupides parfois, pires encore que des enfants…


End file.
